Trick or Treat
by DiTab1
Summary: One Shot.  Dean is given a new appreciation for Halloween when Cas pays a visit.  Fluffy with PWP undertones. :P  Destiel  in case it wasn't obvious .  R&R appreciated!  Enjoy!


**A/N: Slightly fluffy...slightly PWP... couldn't seem to make up it's mind. Story was written for a Halloween Exchange on dA. This was especially written for my dear friend Elly who requested some Destiel with the prompt of "costumes". I'm rating it on the mature side though it's not terribly graphic. Reviews are rainbows that brighten my day! :P**

**Summary: Dean is given a whole new appreciation for Halloween when Cas pays a visit. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. Keep trying though!**

The knock at the door dragged him out of the light slumber he had slipped into. He looked around through bleary eyes automatically checking to see where Sam was. A note was lying on the bedside table. Sitting up he glanced over and read the quick message from his brother.

Dean – Gone to the library to do some research. Figured you could use the sleep. Be back after all the kids are off the streets. Sam

He wasn't surprised. Sam wasn't fond of Halloween, Hell, neither was he for that matter. They dealt with enough weird crap the rest of the year. Spending an evening trying to decide if the creepy guy over in the corner of the bar was really a vamp or just in costume got old really fast. If he knew his brother, he'd stay at the library until it closed just to avoid the whole mess.

The sound of another knock at the door startled him for a second. He had almost forgotten that someone was outside. That was a sure sign that Sammy was right, as usual, he was beyond tired. He glanced back longingly at the pillow he had been resting on moments before. With a groan he sat up and swung his legs off of the bed. He made his way over to the door, fully expecting to find that Sam had come back early and had either forgotten his key or had his hands full with take out.

Still half asleep he double checked that the Smith & Wesson was still in quick reach on the table next to the door. Satisfied that he would be able to grab it should this turn out to be something other than his baby brother at the door he grabbed the knob and tugged the door open. Nothing in his training could have prepared him for what was waiting on the other side of that door. His sleep deprived brain was having difficulty sorting it out.

It looked like Cas. But, at the same time, it didn't. As long as they had known him, Castiel had worn the same dark suit, white shirt, tie and trench coat. He'd come to see that outfit as a part of Cas, his Angel Uniform in a way. He hadn't even realized it until this very moment as he was confronted with a completely different image.

He was wearing a red silk shirt. The material looked expensive and Dean found himself reaching out a hand to touch that shirt before he realized what he was doing and snapped it back to his side. His eyes wandered over the rest of the outfit. He couldn't help but wonder where an Angel found red leather pants tight enough that they looked painted on. He was pretty sure THAT wasn't standard wardrobe upstairs. His eyes traveled back up as his brain tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

It was then that he noticed the pitchfork in the Angel's hand. He glanced up and saw the small red horns that were playing peek-a-boo with the dark tousled hair. He was afraid to check for a tail but felt certain that, if he had the nerve to look, it would be there. He felt the sudden urge to pinch himself. It was quite possible that his lack of sleep was wreaking havoc on his dreams and this was all some crazy manifestation of his sleeping mind.

But, when his eyes met the clear blue gaze of the vision standing in front of him he was certain that he was fully awake. There was something different in those eyes, a look that he had never seen there before. He felt his heartbeat speed up at that look. He swallowed hard and forced himself to take a deep breath, confused by his own reactions.

"Trick or Treat, Dean?" The familiar voice was at odds with the combination of the costume and the heat he was picking up in that gaze.

"Cas?" Ok, it wasn't the wittiest reply he'd ever come up with but you try finding something intelligent to say when your personal Guardian Angel shows up looking like some schoolgirl's wet dream. Oh…crap…did he really just think that?

"Trick or Treat Dean?" His mind went blank. For a moment he was simply mesmerized watching those lips form the words that his mind was refusing to translate. The fact that he could be mesmerized by them was enough to snap him back to reality. This was Cas after all, not some Playboy Bunny.

"Emm… Cas… I don't have any candy. We weren't exactly expecting anyone to show up at a motel." He wasn't sure what reaction he had expected from Cas at that news but he was pretty sure that this wasn't it.

"Good. I do not eat candy. But…there is something else that would be a treat…" Cas let the words trail off as Dean watched a slight blush rise on his cheeks. Wow… he didn't even know Angels could blush… he looked kind of cute like that… Damn it! Where the Hell did that come from? Again he tried to focus on what was being said.

"There is something that I have been curious about Dean. Something I would really like to do but I have been… afraid… to ask. Sam explained Halloween to me. He told me that a costume allows you to be someone or something that you are not. I want to be someone else… just for a few minutes… will you let me?" There was vulnerability on the Angel's face as he waited for a reply. Dean wasn't exactly sure what he was asking but, after everything Cas had done for him, who was he to say no to any request?

He found himself nodding as he replied, "Sure Cas… what can I help you with?"

Castiel tilted his head slightly and his eyes lost focus. He was pretty familiar with the look by now. Either Cas was getting some kind of message from the Angel Network or he was working through something in his own head. He watched as the delicate horns again slipped in and out of sight and fought the urge to reach out and brush the hair back from them, to see them better. After a moment Cas seemed to shake himself out of whatever had grabbed his attention.

"Could you just close your eyes Dean?" Curious now, he did as he was asked. Although he never heard a sound, he sensed the Angel had entered his personal space. It was another feeling that had become so common place that he hadn't even realized how much it was a part of their relationship. Normally, he would have protested, explained patiently, again, why closing that small distance was not something that most people would enjoy Cas doing.

But, instead, something told him not to. He stood perfectly still, waiting. He could feel the soft, warm tickle of Cas's breath on his cheek and, instinctively, turned his head towards it. As if he had been waiting for that cue, Castiel gently pressed his lips to Dean's.

He was shocked by how right it felt. Since he had come back from Hell he had felt… empty… hollow. It was as if the missing piece to a puzzle had been snapped into place. He pulled away from the kiss and found himself once again looking into those piercing blue eyes. The heat he had seen there earlier was back along with something else.

"Cas," he fumbled for the words he needed. How could he say what he was feeling? He wasn't even sure he understood it. He could feel the emotions raging against each other, warring for supremacy. He was confused. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to want this to happen…

Cas stood before him, not moving away, not pressing forward. It was as if he could feel everything that was going through him and understood that he needed a moment to sort through it all. The Angel was nothing if not patient. He sensed that whatever move he made next would define their relationship forever and he hesitated, afraid of exactly what that would mean.

He'd had feelings for people in the past. He'd even thought he might be in love… once. But this was different. What he was feeling was so much more than that. In that one moment, the second that his lips had made contact with his Angel's…. yes… HIS Angel… that was right too. In that one instant he had felt a circle close, he'd felt the one thing he had been searching for his whole life… he'd felt… home.

Unable to find the words he needed, knowing that there were no words that would adequately express what he was feeling; he did the only thing he could. He leaned in slowly, allowing Cas the opportunity to move away if he wanted, and returned the kiss. When there was no objection he closed the gap between them, molding their bodies together… amazed at how well they fit.

He wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, seconds… moments… centuries… but no matter how long it wasn't enough. His right hand gripped tightly onto the front of the silk shirt and he spared a second to think to himself that it was just as soft as he had imagined as he gently pulled the Angel into the room, allowing the door to finally close behind them. He felt Cas's hands lifting the bottom of his t-shirt and stepped back long enough to allow him to remove it. The Angel took a moment to place his hand against the imprint that had been left there when he was pulled out of Hell. His touch was gentle, almost reverent and Dean was never truly sure if he had actually heard the softly whispered, "Mine" or if it was something he had imagined.

Cas dropped slowly to his knees, hands sliding down his chest as he went, leaving trails of heat everywhere he touched. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the exposed skin before moving his hands to Dean's belt. He felt the gentle tug of the leather as the Angel worked to remove it.

"Cas… not that I'm complaining or anything… really… but…," he hesitated taking a deep breath to clear his head, "are you sure you know what you're doing?" He needed to make sure that this was what they both wanted.

"Of course I am Dean. It's Halloween. It's time you got into your costume." The Angel grinned wickedly up at him. That grin, combined with his costume, sent a shiver down Dean's back.

"Costume? What costume?" He quickly glanced around the room trying to see if Cas had mojo'd something in when he wasn't looking.

"Isn't it obvious?" He slid the worn denim over Dean's hips, dragging the cotton boxers with it. "If I'm Satan… that makes you Adam… and I think I've just figured out how to tempt you out of the Garden of Eden."

He felt the warmth of Castiel's mouth envelope him, determined to do just as he had promised. His hands slid into Cas's hair, enjoying the silken feel of it, wondering now why he had never thought to do so before. When his fingers brushed across the small horns he laughed softly. He was definitely going back to Hell for this but at that moment he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Reaching down, he pulled Cas to his feet. He looked into the Angel's eyes wanting to say everything he was feeling in his heart. Cas smiled softly, leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I love you too, Dean. "

Then he led them across the room to the bed. In a brief show of the power contained within that vessel he pushed Dean down and moved over him.

"You know Cas… I think I'm really starting to like Halloween…"


End file.
